Blond Beauty
by bloodyhacker19
Summary: Yaoi boyXboy sasunaru a little bit of sainaru,for right now it will only be rated T might stay or not it depends. I might have a naughty parts in it not sure but we'll see. Naruto crossed over with Beauty and the Beast. First fanfiction so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Well my first fanfiction so please be nice, I don't own naruto or beauty and the beast. The warning is yaoi (boyXboy) and if u don't like it then don't read it.

Blond Beauty

Prolog

Once upon a time, in a far away land, there lived a spoiled, selfish and unkind prince named Sasuke Uchiha. He lived in a huge castle on a mountain away from everyone with only his servants. On a cold winters night, an old beggar woman had came to the castle and offered him a rose in return for shelter from the cold. Repulsed by her haggard and appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away.

But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty was found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize but it was too late. For she had seen there was no love in his heart.

As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and cast a powerful spell on the castle and over all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.

The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom until his twenty first year. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain as a beast for all time.

As the years past, he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love…a _beast_?

End Chapter

There first chapter is done well actually it's a prolog but whatever. Please review and just to let u all know I got help for this so if my other chapters aren't as good as this one I'm deeply sorry, I'm just not good with doing stories, and plus making stories were never my strong suit its always been drawing.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here it is I hope you all like it. Don't own naruto or beauty and the beast warning same as the first.

Chapter 1

5 years later

"Man I really don't want to go into town today; all of the men will just be groping me like last time." Said a blond haired boy named Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was the most beautiful boy in town, he was very feminine. He had large blue eyes, long slender legs, a slim waste, sun kissed skin, and whisker like marks on his cheeks. He didn't mind this at times but at other times he despised it because of men always groping him and flirting with him.

Yeah sure he was bi but that wasn't the point, he liked his privacy and yet he liked to be around people when he wasn't reading a book about ninjas or some other thing like that.

But what he treaded was meeting that jerk Sai, he was always looking at me with hungry eyes and not the hungry you think. But he would do anything to get a good book…well almost anything.

All most everyday he would go to town to barrow a new book from the book store, but now he's so scared of going into town because of the way the men would stare at him.

'If I wanted a guy it definitely would not be Sai or any other man in that town they were all too ugly or just wanted his body. But it would be nice if I could find someone that looked on the inside and not the out.'

As he entered the town he could already feel the eyes on him he could've almost turn around and run strait home to his wonderful step dad, Iruka. But he didn't, he just kept walking and trying to not notice the stares and headed to the book store.

Once he entered, he greeted the book store owner, Jiraiya. "Hey there pervert." Jiraiya twitched an eye brow and glared at the fox boy. "I told you brat don't call me that."

"Well sorry, can't help it if you pray and innocent young girls when they either wear skimpy clothes or taking a bath."Whatever brat, so here to borrow a book." As he said that he saw those large blue eyes brighten.

"Yep, I finished this one."He handed the finished book over to Jiraiya. "So which one do you want now?"Jiraiya asked.

"Hmm, ill barrow …this one!" said blonde grabbed a thick black book. Jiraiya looked at the book "but brat you've read this three times already."

"Yeah I know but it's my favorite, it's so exciting unlike this boring town." He said with a huge smile that everyone loved to see." Well if you like it so much it's yours."Jiraiya said with a smile. He might get angry at the blonde sometimes, but other times he was such a loving person that you just only want to make him happy.

"Really, I can have it?"

"Yeah sure, I don't mind." While crossing his arms but with a smirk across his face. "But that doesn't mean that I actually like you, you're still a…" while saying that the blond flew to the man and hugged him tight. "Oh thank you, thank you, you're the best!"

"All right, all right, now you probably should be going? Doesn't your dad have to go to that convention?"

"Oh right I should be going, but thank you so much, I really appreciate it." With that Naruto flew right out the door, but to run into none other than Sai himself.

"Why hello there my little fox, what are you doing?" Said the boy named Sai.

Sai was a tall boy with short black hair, deep black eyes, and a shirt that was mid way, and wore all black. He was hansom but a total jerk.

"Hi Sai how are you." He said with an annoyed tone.

"Hi there, you sound annoyed what's wrong?" He said with a glint in his eyes.

"Well for one I need to get home and you are in my way, and two your always flirting with me." Naruto said with eyes full of anger.

"Oh spicy, I like that!"

With a huff Naruto tried to walk away, but Sai put an arm around his waist and pulled him close. "You know I would love to kiss you right now." As he said that Naruto tried to push him away but Sai was to powerful for the little feminine blonde.

"St-Stop I don't want to kiss you!" Right before Sai was able to kiss him, Jiraiya pushed them away.

"Now there won't be any kissing in front of my store now leave Sai before I have to kick your ass."

"Shut up old man, Naruto and I were having a conversation here." Sai said with angry eyes.

"Yeah right, you were trying to make a move on my beast costumer, now scram."

"Whatever." Sai then looked at Naruto. "I'll be back, Naruto just you wait." and with that Sai left in a ball of rage.

"Thanks Jiraiya, that guy just won't leave me alone."

"That's all right I've seen how he comes on to you, and if he does that to you again just tell me and I'll stop it."

"Thanks." After they said their goodbyes Naruto darted home, but as he approached he heard a shout that sounded familiar.

"DAD YOU OK!?" Naruto shouted into the house.

"NARUTO, HELP ME!"

"IM COMEING!"

"IRUKA YOU OKAY!?"

Naruto walked into his father's work shop and everything was scattered everywhere, his father was on the floor rubbing his head.

"Yeah it's just that this stupid machine won't work!"

Iruka said while getting off of the floor, Iruka was a brown head man that had it in a pony tail, and a scar going across his nose.

"But aren't you supposed to take that to the convention thing?"

"YEAH, WELL I GIVE UP!!"

"Don't say that, you're giving up to soon."

Iruka look at Naruto then smiled at the blond "Your right Naruto, I'll try my beast." Iruka said with determination.

Naruto then watched Iruka work on his machine, and then Naruto herd a big 'THUNK.'

"IT'S WORKING, IT'S WORKING!" Shouted Iruka

Then the machine then flew cut pieces of wood and they landed neatly on a rack of wood. Naruto then jumped onto Iruka and hugged him tightly. "That's grate Iruka, things are changing for us!"

"Well now that it works I need to hurry and pack my stuff, then I'll be off to the convention."

Naruto then let go of Iruka and ran into Iruka room, took some cloths and other things Iruka would need and started to put the stuff in the bag. Iruka started to chuckle and went to help Naruto with the bags.

After Iruka had packed his bags and placed the machine in the back, he got onto his horse, and started off after he hugged his son good buy.

End chapter

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I TRIDE I REALLY DID…sorry, had a little moment there but really it's probably not all that great as the first one.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok apparently I didn't cover this in the first one but narutos 17 and sasukes 20 but going on 21. Hope you all like it, warnings and disclaimers are the same.

Chapter 2

Iruka had been walking for a while when he came to a fork in the road, Iruka wanted to go right but the horse persisted to go the left.

"Oh come on, it's a short cut, don't be a scarddy cat." (Did I spell that right?)

After a while of fidgeting, Iruka finally got the hours to go to the right. As Iruka and the hours (I don't want to name the horse.) road down the path, Iruka started to here howling. Then a pack of wolfs appeared right in front of Iruka and the horse. The hors started to back away, but then a wolf went behind the horse and snapped at its feet. The horse then went running farther into the woods.

"WHOO STOP, STOP," Yelled Iruka.

But the horse just kept galloping and not stopping, while the wolves were gaining on them. Iruka then saw a huge castle coming up over the trees.

Iruka and the horse were still getting chased after the wolves; they were getting close to the castle gates. Once they were at the gates the wolfs surrounded Iruka and the horse. One wolf then jumped and tried to bite one of the horse's hoofs, the horse then jumped up and Iruka landed on his back. The horse then galloped away, but the wolfs staid looking back at the horse then to Iruka. Iruka then jumped to his feet, went to the gates, opened them, and ran inside before the wolfs could get to him.

"That was close; I can't believe I made it." With that said Iruka looked up at the over sized castle in front of him. Iruka started to walk up to the castle, when Iruka got up to the huge doors he opened them, and looked in but all he saw was a huge stair case.

"Hello, is anyone there? I need a place to stay for the night!"

"…"

"What is he doing here; the master will be angry if he sees him here!" The voice whispered.

"Oh hush, he needs are help." 'He's kinda cute; too bad I'm not in my real form, I'd make him mine.'

"Hello, pleas I need help, I was chased by wolfs, and lost my horse."

"Poor, poor thing, of cores we'll help you."

"KAKASHI!!"

"Oh, be quite, Gai!"

"Where are you, I can't see you?"

As Iruka looked around to try and find the two voices, something jumped off of the small table. An old looking clock and a candle, but it seemed that they…had…EYES and a MOUTH!!

"Oh…my," Iruka said with a shaky voice.

"Please don't be frightened, we mean you no harm," said the candle stick.

"How can you talk?"

"Well I would tell you, but we are forbidden from speaking about it."

"Oh…ok, I won't pressure you, and thank you for letting me stay the night." Iruka said and bent down to their level.

"I can't believe I'm talking to a clock and a candle."

"Yes it is strange, but anyway my name is Kakashi, and that's Gai." Kakashi said as he pointed at the old clock next to him.

"Hump!" Gai said not wanting to make friends with Iruka.

"Uh…I'm Iruka?"

"Oh don't mind him he's just a sourpuss." Kakashi then looked back at Iruka and gasped.

"Oh you must be cold Iruka; come will get you wormed up."

"Now that you mention it, I am kinda cold." Iruka said hugging himself.

"Well come follow me, will get you wormed up." Kakashi said as he hopped off toward a large fire place, with a symbol above it, and it appeared to be solid gold. There were beautiful paintings hung everywhere, nice lush carpets, and a huge chair with velvet skin.

"Please take a seat and get comfortable."Kakashi said with bowing.

"No, no, no, no, you can't let him sit there, that's the master's chair, and if..." Gai said trying to warn Kakashi of what may happen, but Kakashi as usual, interrupted him.

"Stop being a worrywart, he's are guest, now Iruka sit down."

"O-okay." Iruka said and sat down and snuggled into the large chair.

"This feels nice, thank you." Iruka than was draped with a worm blanket.

"Wha-what was that?" Iruka turned around to see a hat holder and then it came to him that it was like Kakashi and Gai. Iruka thanked the hat holder and then a tea pot came hopping in with a little cup following behind it.

"Hello there, I'm Shizune, would you like some tea?"

"Yes that would be nice."

Shizune then looked behind her to see the little cup Iruka saw before.

"Hi there, I'm Konohamaru."

"It's nice to meet you Konohamaru." Iruka watched as Shizune poured some tea from her spout into Konohamaru. After Konohamaru was filled with tea, Iruka took him and sipped from the little cup.

"Thank you all for being so nice to me." They all then smiled, even Gai. Kakashi answered, "You are very welcome, Iruka." They all sat there in a comfortable silence when all of a sudden they heard loud stomping sounds coming from outside the door, and then stopped.

"Uh what is that?" Iruka said a little worried at what he saw on everyone's faces.

Until…

End chapter.

…im dead aren't I? Please don't kill me I wont be able to type more. Please review. Here is some clarification Kakashi kinda looks like the one on the movie (I cant spell his name) except some of the candle wax is over his other eye, Gai just has a black head and a green body and of cores his eye brows, Shizune looks like Miss Pots but has a black handle and top, Konohamaru looks like chip. Hey I don't know if I should add other characters or not but if you want them tell me and put them.


	4. Chapter 4

Well here is the next one hope u all like it, if there is any sp mistakes sorry. Oh and if I haven't answered any of your questions I just uploaded this at school and we can't get on Yahoo to check mail and iv been busy with other things so I didn't have time to check it at home . But I will answer them in the next chapter (if there are any? ;.

Chapter 3

Until the door swung open, almost braking the door. There in the doorway was a figure with huge wings that looked like hands; the man had almost purple skin, a star looking shape in between his eyes, piercing red eyes that had weird looking symbols in his pupils, (did I spell that right?) long black hair that stood up in the back, and ripped black pants that came up to mid thigh.

Iruka gaped when the man came rushing up to him, grabbed Iruka by the coaler of his shirt, and shouted in his face.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CASTLE?!!" He shouted.

"P-please I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean a-any harm, I j-just needed a place t-to stay for th-the night."

"LIER, YOU ARE ONLY HERE TO SPY ON ME!"

"N-no…I wasn't, please believe m-me." Iruka shuddered

"heh...well if you won't tell me the truth then you must be punished." The man said and he then started to take him up to the dungeon

With Naruto

As Naruto sat there wondering how Iruka was doing when there horse came galloping up to him.

"Oh, what are you doing here…wait were Iruka." Naruto became frightened what if Iruka was somewhere hurt?

"You have to take me to him!" Naruto told the horse.

Naruto then jumped on the horse and road off into the woods in search for Iruka. As the horse led Naruto to where Iruka was last seen they came upon a huge castle.

"Maybe Iruka went in there?" Naruto told himself as he walked up to the large gates, he then went up to the doors and knocked.

"I-Iruka you there…anyone?" Naruto walked into the castle wondering where to look for Iruka, and then Naruto saw one of Iruka's hair ties. (Let's say when Sasuke took Iruka, his hair tie fell out)

Naruto saw something from the corner of his eye. "Wait pleas I'm looking for someone." Naruto heard footsteps and followed then until it led to a stair case. Naruto went up the stairs to come into a dungeon and herd coughing from one of the cell doors, he then went up to the cell door and found Iruka sitting on the dungeon floor coughing and shivering.

"IRUKA!" Naruto shouted.

Iruka then looked up to see his son, "Na-ru-to?"

Naruto looked at Iruka who looked like a ghost, was shivering uncontrollably, and his hair down. Iruka walked weekly to the cell door and fell to his knees. Naruto tried to huge through the cell door.

"Iruka y-you're so cold." Naruto said saddened.

Iruka then pulled Naruto away and looked him in the eyes and said.

"Na-Naruto you must l-leave here, it's dangerous…" Iruka didn't have time to finish when someone came up from behind Naruto and grabbed his solder roughly to face him.

The person looked down at the blond boy and took upon his features. 'He's so…beautiful,' the man thought. He wanted to just grab the little feminine blond and touch every inch of his body, but he couldn't because of his ugly exterior. He then came out of the darkness to revile (sp?) his ugly (well I think it's cool) form, that made Naruto scared to even look him in the eyes.

"It seems that everyone wants to intrude." The man said with hurtful eyes.

"N-no sir I-I just want t-to get m-my dad out of h-here." Naruto was shaking in fear of the taller man.

"Well to bad he's my prisoner."

"How is he your prisoner, he didn't do anything!" Naruto shouted, he didn't care if this man could kill him if he wanted to all he cared about was getting Iruka out of there.

"You have guts, but it doesn't change the fact that he came into my castle, now leave and never come back."

Naruto then fell to the floor and said, "Please let him go…what if I was to…take his place?"

The man then looked back to Naruto with disbelief and said, "You…would take his place?"

"N-no Naruto don't." Iruka pleaded.

Naruto laid there with his head down to the ground.

"…Yes."

End Chapter

Well here it is hope you like it, oh id like you to comment.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner I just wanted to play this game I rented and I only had it for about a week so I wanted to focus all my time on that, sorry. But here is the new chapter, hope you all like it. Please I know that there might be some mistakes but I'm trying here! Oh and the other reason is that I'm using my schools computer and when I make mistakes it doesn't always catch it.

Chapter 4

The man then went passed the blond boy, unlocked the door, grabbed Iruka's arm, and started to tack him away.

"NO PLEAS DON'T, NARUTO!!!"

"IRUKAAAA!!!" The blond fell to the floor reaching out his hand, but sadly Iruka was gone…and he was a prisoner. Naruto then went into the cell that Iruka was held in, looked out the small window to see the man put Iruka into a carriage, and went into the woods.

As Naruto watched Iruka be taken away he thought 'it's always like this.'(I will get more into Naruto's past later) Then a few tears fell started to fall as he dropped to the ground once more. (yeah I know he's acting really grille but I like it when he's like that.)

With Iruka and Sasuke

"No pleas sir don't, Naruto's just a boy!" Iruka pleaded with all his might.

"Shut up he belongs to me now." Said the man while exiting the huge castle and throwing Iruka into some kind of carriage.

"Take him to the village." The carriage then started to move into the woods.

After the carriage took Iruka away the man went back into his castle and went back up to the dungeon when Kakashi and Gai stopped him.

"Master uh maybe you should offer him a better room." Kakashi said as he prepared himself for a loud comeback, but nothing came, he then looked up to see his master with a slight blush across his face. His master just started to walk up the stairs to the dungeon.

When he entered the dungeon he herd sniffing and walked to the cell that held the little blond. He looked in to see the blond boy lying on a patch of hay crying his eyes out.

"Uh…follow me…I'll take you to your room." He said looking down at the floor with the bush still on this face.

Naruto looked up at the man with blood shot eyes, "Wha-what?"

The man then glared at the boy, "Do you WANT to sleep here?" the man said clearly annoyed.

"N-no."

"Well then follow me." The man then saw as the blonde stood up and walked over to him with his head held low.

As they walked down the stairs from the dungeon Kakashi came up to his master and told him to make small talk to make the blonde fell at home.

"So…what's your name?" The man said while looking down at Naruto.

"It's Naruto."

"I'm Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke and Naruto then finally got to the end of the stairs and walked through a long corridor with large stoned figures that looked like gargoyles. Naruto got scared and walked closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke realized this and slightly blushed at the closeness and tried to make small talk like Kakashi said.

"Uh…you can go everywhere you want-except the west wing."

"What's the west wing?" Naruto said being the cuirass (sp?) fox that he is.(haha funny w)

"IT'S FORBIDUN!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto not wanting to press forward just nodded his head and they continued to walk until they came to a door. Sasuke then opened the doors and Naruto walked in not looking back at Sasuke.

"You…will join me for diner-THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!" Sasuke shouted and slammed the door shut.

Naruto plopped on the bed and started to cry wondering if he'll ever be see Iruka again.

End Chapter

Yeah I know its short but I thought it was a good place to stop.

Pleas review.


	6. Chapter 6

I decided that I was going to put two so here you go.

Chapter 5

"No please let me out, I have to save Naruto…" Iruka didn't have time to finish when the carriage dumped him into the cold snow and the carriage left.

Iruka saw that he was back in the village; he had to tell someone so he can help Naruto. Iruka ran to a bar where none other than Sai always was.

WITH SAI

"I can't believe he declined me again, I mean I'm the most handsome in the village (that's what he thinks). Sai said.

Sai pondered for a while until Iruka came in yelling.

"Please Sai, Naruto he's a captive in the castle in the woods!" Sai then got up from his chair and walked over to Iruka with a questionable look on his face.

"What do you mean captive?" Sai said a little worried about his Naru-chan.

"He was captured by a hideous monster!" After Iruka said that the entire bar started to laugh. One person in the bar came up to Iruka and said. "So did it have sharp teeth, or did it have razor sharp claws?"

Sai just stood there wandering what Iruka was talking about.

Iruka looked at them knowing that they probably wouldn't believe him, but he still had to try for Naruto's sake.

"Please you have to believe me; the man had huge wings, blood red eyes and had light purple skin." Iruka tried to explain to them.

Sai then had enough and said. "Sure we'll help you Iruka."

Iruka then went up to Sai. "Oh thank you Sai, you have to follow me…" But while Iruka got to the door and opened it, Sai pushed him out into the snow; Iruka then looked up at Sai who had a fake smile on, and said.

"Good luck with fighting your 'MONSTER.' Sai then slammed the door and Iruka could hear laughing coming from the inside of the bar.

Iruka just sat there, he knew they wouldn't listen to him, but he had to save Naruto at all costs.

BACK IN THE BAR

After the laughter died down Sai thought on how he could get Naruto to love him, even if he had to do it by force. Sai thought and thought, until he got an idea an awful idea (Hey that's from 'The Grinch Who Stoll Christmas.')

Sai then got up from his seat and walked out of the bar to fulfill his idea.

WITH NARUTO AND SOMEONE ELES

"Aww you poor thing, are you all right?" Naruto then jumped when he heard a voice talking to him, when he turned around he was face to face with a dresser.

"Wha-what are you?" Naruto said in a shaky voice as he noticed the dresser had eyes and a mouth.

"Oh, sorry dear, my name is Tsunade and its kinda hard to explain, but I used to be a human." The dresser said to Naruto, trying to explain.

Naruto saw that the dresser meant no harm so he calmed down, "Well this shouldn't surprise me after everything that's happened." Naruto said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry dear, are master has not always been like this, ever since…well I won't get into that."

Naruto didn't reply he just sat there in an uneasy silence.

"Well how about we get you cleaned up for diner." Tsunade said trying to make Naruto feel better.

"…I'm not going!" Naruto said with anger in his voice.

"Oh, but you must!"

"I'm not going…" Naruto didn't have time to finish when a knock came from the door. Gai then came walking in with a slight smile on his face.

"Your dinner awaits." Gai said as he bowed.

"I SAID IM NOT GOING!" Naruto shouted.

"But, but the master will be angry if you don't!" Gai stuttered.

"I don't care." Naruto pouted.

WITH SASUKE AND KAKASHI

"Master calm down, it'll be fine." Kakashi said trying to calm his master down.

"Yes, master all you have to do is be gentle." Shizune said.

"I'll try…it's just that every time I'm around him I get this fuzzy feeling in my chest, a-and I like it, but yet it hurts." Sasuke said putting a hand over were his heart was.

"Well master, it's because you care for him…" Shizune didn't finish when Gai came in, Sasuke stopped in front of his fire place.

They all then looked at Gai waiting for Naruto to come out but no one came.

"…Well where is he?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Uh, well you see…he's not coming." Gai said.

"……WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!" Sasuke shouted as he ran out of the room flying down the hall to Naruto's room.

"WAIT MASTER DON'T!" Shizune shouted trying to stop her master's outburst.

Sasuke then stopped at Naruto's room and banged on the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Sasuke shouted.

"No!" Naruto shouted back.

"COME OUT OR-OR I'LL BRAKE DOWN THE DOOR!" Sasuke shouted.

"Master, control your temper, be gentle." Shizune whispered.

Sasuke then took a deep breath, "…join me for diner?" Sasuke tried to sound pleading.

"NO!" Naruto still refused.

Sasuke stared to lose his temper but held it to get Naruto out. "Please join me for diner." Sasuke asked again, but only to be rejected.

Sasuke then lost it. "Fine then go ahead and STARVE!!" He shouted and looked down at Kakashi, Gai, and Shizune, "If he doesn't eat with me, then he doesn't eat at all." Sasuke then stormed off.

Kakashi, Gai, and Shizune watched as there master stormed off and went to the west wing. They all then herd crying from the room. They all thought poor kid.

End Chapter

I hope you all like it, I tried to make it longer and I think I got it. Well please review. (I will update sooner) Oh and I wanted to ask if I should make it to were When Sasuke is sleeping in a full moon he looks like he did before he changed. So say if I should do that or not, It's up to all of you.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Naruto had finally stopped crying and felt a rumble coming from his stomach, he was hungry. Naruto got up from the bed, silently walked to the door and opening it.

Gai and Kakashi woke up from there slumber to find the blond coming out of his room. Kakashi had a smile while Gai's eyebrows foreword into a scowl.

"He must be hungry." Kakashi said with his usual happy voice.

"The master said he can only eat if he is there with him." Gai said annoyed.

"Gai, I'm not going to let him starve just because he didn't eat with the master."

Kakashi then started to follow Naruto down through the long hallway.

With Shizune &???

"Now it's time for bed Konohamaru." Shizune told him.

"But I'm not tired…yawn" Konohamaru said tiredly, but as soon as he yawned he fell asleep.

"I hate this, I cook all day and for what…none of it is even eaten!" said a voice.

"I'm sorry Choji, but the masters just not himself lately." Shizune tried to calm him down, when Naruto came in through the kitchen door.

"Oh, dear, you're up!" Shizune said surprised.

Then Gai and Kakashi came running in, Kakashi went in front of Naruto with a his eyes shaped like U's.

"You must be hungry?"

"Yeah…" Naruto said shyly.

"Oh, Naruto was it? Don't be shy." Kakashi said trying to make the blond boy more welcome.

"Sorry, it's just kinda weird talking to a candle."

"I'm sure it is, well how about we get you something to eat, what would you like?"

Naruto pondered some then got an idea.

"Uh…would you have…(wait for it) ramen?" (Sorry it's just so naruto…wait did they even have ramen in that time? Oh well it's my story.)

It was quite for a while then Gai spoke up.

"Uh…from all of the food you could want why would it be ramen?"

"Well that's that only thing that really satisfies me…sorry." Naruto said sadly.

"Oh, don't be sad, it's ok we'll get you some ramen, Choji?"

Choji then started to make ramen while Naruto followed Kakashi and Gai to the large dinning room.

"Now to wait till your ramen is done, so tell us a little about yourself…" Kakashi said trying to lighten the mood.

Naruto pondered for a bit "well I love ramen, I love to read, my favorite animal is a fox, oh and I'm bi."

Kakashi then got a twinkle in his eye 'this is perfect, I can tell the master likes him, but I wonder if Naruto would like the master?' Kakashi then smiled at the blond "well I have no problem with that…anyway I think your ramens done." Then Shizune came rolling a cart filled with an expensive looking food, for ramen that is. Naruto looked at the ramen with hungry eyes, when the ramen was placed in front of him he started to stuff it down, and finished with a huge smile.

"That did the best tasting ramen I have ever eaten." Naruto said while rubbing his belly.

"Well now time for bed." Gai said not wanting the master to see that he had eaten.

"Oh I couldn't possibly go to sleep now; it's my first time in an enchanted castle."

Gai and Kakashi both looked at the blond wondering how did he know it was enchanted? Gai was the first to respond.

"What ever gave you that idea?" Gai said nervously.

"I kinda found that out for myself." Naruto said with amusement in his eyes.

"Well I don't see why not, come on Gai lets show him around."

Gai was hesitant at first but agreed. They walked for a little bit while Gai and Kakashi told him everything, about what was what and where was where. Then Naruto got board and wondered away from Kakashi and Gai without them even noticing.

Naruto then walked for what seemed to be forever until he came upon a dead end, with a large gargoyle on the wall, Naruto approached the gargoyle but then stopped when he heard it snort.

Naruto backed away when all of a sudden the gargoyle opened his eyes, it stared at Naruto until it spoke.

"I heard that the master got a new prisoner." The gargoyle said in a low voice.

Naruto then got enraged at this; he was no one's prisoner and spoke in an angry voice.

"My, my you have some guts speaking to me like that…what's your name 'Blondie'?"

"It's Naruto."

"I'm Gaara, it seems that the master chose a good one, but enough about that you should go, I want to ketch up on my sleep."

Naruto then nodded and walked off; Naruto then came across a large fleet of stairs and went up them. He then came across a large door; Naruto came close to it, but stopped when he heard a small noise coming from the curtain.

Naruto then saw three dusting brushes all in a corner, Naruto new that they were someone like everything else.

"You don't have to fake it; I know you are like everything else in this castle."

The three of them then opened there eyes, one had green eyes, another had blue ones, and the other had pale tan ones.

"Hi there I'm Sakura, this is Ino and that's Hinata." The one with green eyes said to the blond.

"Hello I'm Naruto."

"Well Naruto I don't think you want to go in there." Ino said a little bit of fright to her voice.

"Oh, well why not; what's your so called 'Master' have in there." Naruto said with a hint of anger in his voice.

They stayed quiet for a while until Hinata spoke up.

"W-well N-naruto the master wouldn't like it very much f-for you to be in the west wing." Hinata then gaped; she wasn't supposed to say that.

"Nice going Hinata!" Ino shouted.

"So I'm in the west wing…hm." Naruto then ran for the door leaving the three stunned.

Naruto got to the large door and slowly opened it. He looked around the room, it was a mess there was clumps of wood everywhere, slashes on the walls, the bed was broken, and pictures were cut through.

But what cot Naruto's attention was a stand that held a floating black rose with a glass casing surrounding it.

Naruto was so mesmerized by the beautiful black rose he couldn't help but get closer. When Naruto got close enough he picked up the glass casing and laid it down on the ground. Naruto started to pull his hand toward the rose but the heard a low growl.

"What are you doing here?" the voice came.

Naruto then turned around to face Sasuke.

"I thought I told you NEVER to come here?" Sasuke said only a little bit louder.

"I-I'm sorry." Naruto said a bit frightened.

"Do you realize what you could have DONE?!" Sasuke shouted and flew his hand over to a piece of nearby wood and broke it.

"I didn't mean any harm." Naruto said backing away with tears in his eyes.

"GET OUT!!" Sasuke shouted and flew his hand to where it hit another piece of wood which flew and hit Naruto and scraped him on the cheek.

"N-no please stop." Naruto tried to ask but Sasuke only thrashed about more violently.

"GEEET OUUUUT!!" Sasuke shouted again, not realizing what he did to Naruto.

Naruto then ran out of the room, down the hall and into the main entrance, where Kakashi and Gai were standing.

Naruto just ran past them and said, "Promise or no promise I can't stay here!"

"Please wait…" Gai shouted but it was too late he had already left.

End Chapter

I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, iv been so overwhelmed that I haven't had time to work on my fanfiction, oh and it doesn't help when your moms in your room every second. Anyway here it is hope you like it.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there everyone I hope you all had a good Valentine's Day, here is a Valentine's Day gift from me.

Chapter7

Naruto and his horse and rode out of the castle gates, blood trickling down his cut cheek. Then the pack of wolfs that had attacked Iruka had come for Naruto, they surrounded Naruto and tried to bite the horses feet. But the horse moved and started to run down the cold snowy path. The wolves started to catch up and almost bit Naruto.

Then Naruto fell off of his horse, the wolves were coming closer and one of them went and snagged the hood of Naruto's coat (thing or whatever it is.) Naruto screamed thinking this was the end, he would never see Iruka again, never eat ramen again, or…see Sasuke again and apologize. Then Naruto herd a growl and then a wiper and looked up to see Sasuke hovering above him.

Sasuke walked in front of Naruto to protect him from the wolves, Sasuke then looked at Naruto with pleading eye. Sasuke then swiftly went for the wolves, one of them went for Sasuke's arm and bit rite into it. Sasuke roared while other wolves went for other places to bite Sasuke but as soon as they did Sasuke roared pushing them all away. Sasuke started to thrash about hitting all of the wolves, after they had enough and the wolves all whimpered away with their tails between their legs.

Naruto lay there in the snow as Sasuke looked at him breathing deeply with scrapes and bruises over his great figure; he then slowly but harshly fell to the ground. Naruto ran over to the horse, but slowly turned around and went over to Sasuke putting his coat around him and trying to pull him up onto his horse. Naruto had successfully gotten Sasuke on top of the horse he then led the horse to the castle gates.

Back in the Castle

Naruto, Sasuke, and the others were all in the large living room where Sasuke was growling, still mad at what Naruto did. Naruto still kept his head down afraid that if he were to look at Sasuke he would break down crying. Naruto had looked up a little to see Sasuke's arm which had the biggest gash through it.

Sasuke saw Naruto get up from where he was sitting and went over to where Shizune was, Sasuke saw Naruto whisper into her ear(well you know what I mean) Sasuke then watched Shizune go over into the kitchen where she brought out a bowl and wash cloth. Sasuke stared at Naruto with his head still down pick up the bowl and wash cloth over to Sasuke and sit down on his knees.

Naruto picked up Shizune, pored some hot water into a small bowl and then sat Shizune down. He then put a wash cloth into it and slowly ringed out some of the water. Sasuke was sitting down on his chair with a questionable look, he watched Naruto move closer to Sasuke to put the wash cloth onto the large gash.

Sasuke sat there a little amazed he thought that Naruto would be mad as well, but it seemed as though he wasn't. Naruto then put the wash cloth onto the gash and Sasuke roared loudly, "THAT HURTS!"

Naruto drew back the wash cloth small tears coming down his face, immediately Sasuke calmed down. After a second Naruto started to work on Sasuke's arm while Sasuke kept watching Naruto's face. He then looked at the cut he had so forcefully made upon Naruto's cheek.

Sasuke lifted up his other hand and placed it on Naruto's cheek, which made the boy look up startled.

"…I did that to you? Didn't I?"

Naruto couldn't even say anything he just looked down and started to wipe the traces of dried blood from Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke just stared at him then looked away; maybe he was still mad, Sasuke thought.

"…I'm ok, thank you…for saving my life." Naruto said in a meek voice, looking up from the gash.

Sasuke was the one to be shocked this time; he didn't think he would be ok with it.

Sasuke smiled a weak one but still a smile, "Your welcome."

Naruto had finished with washing the gash and put bandages on it, he then lowered his head to kiss it, "There now, all better." He said with a large grin.

Sasuke was startled at this, but had a small tint of pink over his cheeks. He thought thank god Naruto isn't looking this way.

End Chapter

Sorry I just thought I should end it there. I hope you like it and I know its small but I promise I will make the next chapter longer…hopefully.

Oh and if anyone wants requests for characters in here just tell me.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, sorry for not updating but I was caught up in my HW and family problems, but here it is.

Thanks to: dreamerswaking

Chapter 8

Naruto's bedroom

Late at night Naruto woke from a deep sleep. He had a vague sense that he had been dreaming but he couldn't quite remember what it was about. Blinking his eyes drowsily, he got up from his bed and headed out to get a glass of water.

Naruto slowly made his way down the long hallway to the large staircase. Walking past the study he looked and saw someone sitting in Sasuke's armchair. The person looked familiar and he stared sleepily at the figure. The man had hair similar to Sasuke's but shorter, pale skin, no shirt which showed off his broad chest, and black slacks. Naruto had to admit he was the most handsome guy he ever had ever seen.

Naruto watched him for a little while longer then walked away to get his glass of water. When he came back that way the man was no longer there and so he in his still sleep fogged mind he assumed that the man was just a dream.

Later that Morning outside the castle

Naruto walked slowly down the snowy path through the garden, admiring the light fluffy snow on the ground and trees. While Naruto walked he saw a small bird hopping on the snow. He knelt down and through some bird seed he got from Sasuke on the ground near the bird.

The bird then came closer to Naruto and started to eat the bird seed making Naruto smile.

Sasuke stood on the small balcony watching as Naruto walked around the snow covered garden. Sasuke gasped when Naruto knelt down and fed the small bird with that beautiful smile of his. Sasuke blushed as he watched Naruto and the small bird, but mostly Naruto.

Kakashi bounced up to Sasuke and smirked when he saw his master blushing. He observed as his master watched the blond. Sasuke paid no attention to Kakashi; instead he just continued to stare at Naruto.

Sasuke stood there for what seemed like hours admiring Naruto's slim waist, his baby blue eyes, the way his hair swayed in the soft breeze, and his other soft, effeminate features.

Sasuke wanted so much to go up to the blond and ravish his small frame, but he couldn't, he knew no matter how much Naruto liked him, he would never fall in love with him.

"Master…you're drooling." Kakashi interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh…what, o-oh." Sasuke stuttered.

"Master, go out and walk with Naruto, I'm sure that he'd appreciate it."

"Why would Naruto ever want to be in my presence…I acted like a total jerk."

"…Master, the only way you can fix it is by getting to know Naruto better…you never know."

Kakashi watched his master think, and then watched as he walked down to the garden.

WITH SAI

"What do you mean Sai?" Asked a man with long black hair, smirking devilishly. With his golden eyes, he looked very much like a snake.

"You see I have my eyes set on getting Naruto and I have a proposition for you." Sai said with a smirk.

"You said it would be worth my while…" Orochimaru (you should already know it's Orochimaru) started to say before Sai through a large sack of gold coins in front of Orochimaru.

"…I'm listening." He said with a smirk.

"Naruto would do anything for his father, I want you to put him in the asylum, and Naruto will have no choice but to be mine." Sai told the black haired man.

(this was one of my fav parts in the movie.) "That's despicable…I LOVE IT!" The snake man stated.

BACK WITH NARUTO AND SASUKE

Sasuke was watching Naruto kneeling down onto the snow doing something. Sasuke was puzzled until something wet hit his face. Surprised, his eyes widened when he saw Naruto with another snowball in hand. The blond boy threw it but missed Sasuke.

"Na-nah" Naruto said sticking out his tongue and holding his hands up to his ears waving them around childishly.

"Hn…" Sasuke muttered before dropping down to the ground grabbing a giant ball of snow and throwing it. Fortuantely or unfortunately, depending on who you asked the large cold missile missed the blonde as he ducked.

They continued this for quite some time, both wishing that it would never end but sadly it did.

Sasuke and Naruto both fell to the ground exhausted. Breathing hard they looked at each other, staring into each other's eyes.

Unnerved, Sasuke broke off the impromptu staring contest he was having with Naruto. Leaning up on his elbows and wings he pushed himself to his feet and began to head inside.

"We should go in Naruto. It's almost dinner time." Sasuke called back. Not hearing a response from the blond, he looked back to find him asleep.

Sasuke smiled a rare smile and picked up his sleeping dobe. He went quietly into Naruto's room and placed him on his bed. Once he had him tucked in Sasuke knelt down to look directly into the blonds beautiful tanned face. Sasuke slowly lifted his hand up to the blond's cheek and caressed it gently. 'I never realized how much he looks like a fox' Sasuke thought while still caressing Naruto's cheek.

While Sasuke sat there caressing Naruto's cheek Kakashi, Shizune, Konohamaru, and Gai watched from the doorway.

"Hmm I know we shouldn't be here, but I can't help but watch." Kakashi said while giggling to himself.

"Kakashi you are such a perv" Shizune scolded.

"Maybe we should go and make dinner first and _then_ come and get them." Gai said trying to give his master and Naruto time alone.

The three nodded and hopped off to do the cooking while Sasuke kept watch over his beautiful sleeping blond.

This has to be my most fav chapter, so much sasunaru.


	10. Chapter 11

I'm sorry everyone, I kinda have writers block and I know its short but the next one will be longer, I promise. I also believe that this chapter is my worse chapter ever. It was really hard to write for some reason.

Chapter 9

**With Iruka**

Iruka was determined to get Naruto back even though the villagers refused to help him. After awhile of contemplation he got up from where he was sitting. With strength in his conversation; Iruka went over to the front door, pulled out his cloak and a lantern and put his shoes on. He walked outside with a determined face; he was going to find his son, no matter what he had to do.

While Iruka walked down the road to the woods Sai, along came with Orochimaru and his right hand man Kabuto, came down the hill that led to the town. Sai and co. barely missed Iruka as the man had already entered the woods.

Kabuto went up the stairs to Iruka's house and knocked.

"It appears as though no one is home." Kabuto said after a few seconds of waiting.

"…Stay here Kabuto wait until they come back, I'll send a carriage so you don't freeze to death." Orochimaru told Kabuto who in return nodded.

Orochimaru and Sai left while Kabuto stood there by the house waiting for the carriage Orochimaru sent for him.

**Back at The Castle**

It was all hustle and bustle in the castle; everyone was enthusiastically getting ready for master Sasuke's date with Naruto.

Master Sasuke was going to declare his love for Naruto and ask if he, in turn, returned that love.

Everyone was so excited in the castle; they all couldn't help think that if Naruto loved Sasuke then the curse they were under would be broken.

The thought made them so happy that they couldn't bare to think of the alternative. In the darkness of their hearts they all were to afraid to voice the question 'what if Naruto didn't love Sasuke?' Because if they voiced that out loud, if they acknowledged it then they would have to accept that they would all be stuck like this…forever.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke paced back and forth wondering if this was really such a good idea. Kakashi watched his master go back and forth nearly wearing a rut in the floor.

"Please master calm down I'm sure this night will go great." Kakashi said trying to encourage his master.

"How can I be calm, I'm about to go dancing with the most beautiful boy I have ever seen and to top it off I'm going to confess my love for him." Sasuke argued with Kakashi.

Sasuke stopped himself; he calmly breathed in and out then straitened himself up in his mirror. Sasuke wore a blood red shirt that showed off his muscular chest, a black vest, with holes for his wings, black pants, and brown boots.

"Kakashi…thank you." Sasuke said to Kakashi.

Kakashi just grinned and nodded "Master you should get going…Naruto awaits."

Sasuke nodded and walked out the door.

**With Naruto**

Naruto stood in front of the mirror looking at his form, he smiled. He couldn't help but admire the outfit he was wearing. His silk shirt was a beautiful burnt orange color and it lay sensually down his frame before being tucked into a pair of black dress pants. He especially liked the pants. He loved the way they hugged his hips and butt before gradually loosening and flowing towards the floor. Just barely visible was a pair of soft leather black dress shoes.

Shizune came into the room and smiled as she saw Naruto.

"Naruto you look great, I'm sure master will love it."

Naruto turned around and smiled "You think so?"

"I'm sure, now you should go, the master is waiting."

He nodded and left the room to dance with Sasuke. Naruto nervously wondered if he was any good, he had never danced before and he strangely found himself not wanting to disappoint Sasuke.

Sorry again that its so short, but I hope you all will like it. Oh and thank you for the reviews I love them they keep me going.


	11. Chapter 14

I am soooooo sorry for not updating in such a long time but if u look at my story All Because Of You then it will tell you but sadly this is not a chapter. I have decided to stop this story because I really do not like it anymore but if u guys still want me to continue then please tell me and I just might update it.


End file.
